12 Days of DickKory
by aggressivekinetic
Summary: It's like the twelve days of Christmas except I write 12 Dick Grayson/Koriand'r oneshots in December.
1. Blanket

"Hey!" Dick exclaimed as Kory pulled his blanket from him and over her legs. "You don't even get cold, Kory, why are you stealing my blanket?" He tried to make a grab for it but she held on tight, her grin absolutely luminous as she laughed.

"Well, I'm cold _now_ , Dick." She nudged him with her foot. "I get cold sometimes, you know."

He tried holding back a smile, tried to look stern, but the smile won over and he grinned at her. There was no resisting her when she smiled at him like that.

Dick sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, "At least _share_ it with me, honey."

She shrugged, all smiles and mock thoughtfulness as she pretended to consider the offer before settling on top of him and arranging the blanket over the two of them.

Kory kissed his cheek, "Only because you asked nicely."


	2. Stars

"Alright, what about that one," Dick pointed into the sky, trying to hold on to the blanket with his other hand. "What's that one called on Tamaran?"

Kory stared for a moment, reorienting her constellations to Earth. "That one," she said softly. "Is named for my grandmother. We call it Talathi – little Talathus because it's just a pin prick in the sky to us but it burns so brightly."

She settled back into the blanket and laid her head on Dick's shoulder. The cold of the concrete roof was starting to seep through their blanket but she didn't care, as long as they were together looking at the stars.

"Named for your grandmother," he murmured, rolling it over in his mind as he stared at it. Had they named one after Kory when she'd been taken or was that a right reserved only for those who died?

Kory interrupted his thoughts, "Do you know what it's called here, Dick?" Her eyes flicked up to him.

He nodded but didn't answer, still staring at the star he'd pointed out. Dick blinked and looked away to look down at Kory.

"Yeah, it's part of the Seven Sisters constellation."


	3. Suitcase

"You all packed?" Dick asked, tossing his duffel bag to their (empty) doorway. "Our flight leaves at six, babe."

Kory glanced up from her magazine, took in the carryon he was and tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Donna's wedding present was sending our things ahead to the hotel, Dick." She flipped the magazine closed and put it in the stack. "You don't need to worry about it – I packed everything and Donna took care of the rest."

"How do I not remember _that_?" He shook his head and dropped the carryon near the duffel. "Is that why I couldn't find anything I needed in the closet?"


	4. Lethal

Her arms settled around his neck, her smile glowing, burning bright with her happiness and excitement that came with the night of adventure they'd had. His hands settled on her waist and they leaned in to each other, foreheads touching as the buzz from the night started to wear off on Dick.

"Are you ever going to stop smiling?" He murmured to her, lips barely brushing hers as his breath tickled her skin.

"No," Kory let her eyes fall closed as her smile widened. "I don't think I am."

Dick grinned and squeezed her sides, savoring their moment. Of course, before he decided to ruin it.

"I don't know if that's good or bad, Kor," he pulled away to clutch his chest dramatically. "I think I'm having a heart attack because you're just too beautiful."

Kory pushed away from him, laughing. "Oh no, Dick, that's too bad even for you."


	5. Lose

Kory had left everyone when she left the planet – they had all been hit hard, he wasn't denying it – but there was no getting around the fact that she'd left because of him. There was no feeling that could rival the sense of shame and anger at himself heaped on the feeling of abandonment he'd told himself he'd avoid if they got married. It had felt the same when Karras drove them apart.

Or when he'd let Karras drive them apart.

He broke out of his thoughts and kicked the box that was sitting underneath the entry table in the apartment they'd picked out together. She'd already moved most of her stuff in (and then taken all her clothes out as soon as she could) and it wasn't like either of them had really lived there. He still had his own apartment. Hers was in Donna's possession until she decided to come back (and who knew when that would be). It shouldn't feel like he was packing away their life together when they hadn't even started it.

Dick sighed, grabbed the pictures of them off the wall and the table, tried to make himself drop them into the box like he didn't care. He couldn't. They were packed carefully and tightly against one another. He took the last picture off the wall and bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying like he'd needed to – it was one of the last pictures they'd taken together before everything had gone to shit. After Mirage but before the last-ditch effort their wedding had turned into.

He sank down to the floor, tried to make himself tuck it into the box. Pretending it didn't make him feel her loss even more than he already did. Trying to pretend he didn't want her to come back and show up on his doorstep like nothing had changed.

Dick swiped at one angry tear that had escaped and unlatched the back of the frame. He took the photograph out of the frame with all the care he could muster before he tucked it into his pocket.


	6. Symbolic

Kory had been silent for too long after Dick had kneeled down and opened the box he'd been keeping in his pocket for – what she assumed – was most of the night, if not all day. She had been truly surprised this time. This wasn't a stupid, youthful ploy to save their relationship (even if they were still young, it felt like they had aged years beyond how old they really were), this was real.

She knew Dick was playing cool under pressure, but the silence and surprise had stretched between them for much longer than it should have. Kory saw him swallow nervously before she slid from her chair and kneeled in front of him, holding out her hand to him, fingers splayed.

"Yes, Dick."


	7. Chocolate

"Here you go, babe," Dick handed Kory a mug and plunked down into the lawn chair next to her.

"Thank you," she accepted it with a smile and settled in again, watching the bonfire crackle and send flickering shadows across the faces of their friends as they told stories. Urban legends, they had explained to her, were stories that might have started off with some truth but grew more elaborate and (maybe) untrue each time someone new told them.

Kory held the mug in one hand and reached out to take hold of one of Dick's. Sipping hot chocolate went well with the kind of romance that seemed to accompany campfire stories.


End file.
